


You're My Sunshine

by JaseyRae



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dorks, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, multiple prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do my best to entertain you, darling." ten little snippets from Magnus and Alec's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Magnus).



 

 

 

I \\\ bad jokes.

 

"Alec?"

"Mh?"

"Knock knock."

A really long sigh. "Who is?"

"Tank!"

"...Tank who..?"

"You're welcome!"

A snort followed by a big laugh.

"That was sooo bad, Magnus!"

"I do my best to entertain you, darling."

 

 

II \\\ blankets.

 

Magnus loved sleeping with Alec. Not only in the sexual way, which  
happened quite often thank you very much, but just snuggling and smell  
each other scent or ask the other how his day was.

Only one thing bothered him, though: Alec was blanket-stealer. And a  
really, really nasty one.

The warlock started to have two blankets in his bed because of his  
boyfriend, thinking that the problem would not exist in this way.

But the shadowhunter managed to steal the second one too.

 

 

III \\\ dinner.

 

"It looks awful."

"Maybe it's good, Magnus, don't sell yourself short!"

"Darling, it looks and smells awful, you don't need to pretend you want  
to taste it. Actually I'm worried if you're going to choke on it."

Alec scoffed. "You're being dramatic. I'm going to taste this soup and  
I know I'm going to love it."

"Actually, it's rice."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Is that-" Alec gulped. "Is that glitter on the surface?"

 

 

IV // it's awful, but it's ours.

 

When Magnus first heard the song, many years before, he utterly hated  
it. It was cheesy and repetitive and he just couldn't stand it.

He didn't hear it again until he started to date Alexander Lightwood,  
or better, he did actually hummed it.

He spelled the words between kisses, meaning every word of the song.  
  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

 

 

V // but, first, let me take a selfie.

 

Isabelle learned the "don't-look-in-your-brother-phone" lesson in a  
very hard way.

She almost cooed at the many, cheesy selfies Alec had with Magnus, but  
then.

Then there was one particular selfie that caught her attention (later  
she wanted to forget this one so damn much).

They were on the bed, obviously shirtless; Alec was sleeping while  
Magnus grinned to the camera.

It was very sweet until she noticed the ropes around the warlock's  
wrist.

 

 

VI // are you calling me fat?

 

Alec was generally a lanky boy. He was muscolar, but not in a bulky way.

So it was natural that when he tried Magnus' pants he expected them to  
fit him. He was wrong.

He hopped on one leg just to raise them to the knees, but the pants  
refused to get any higher; Magnus tried really hard to not laugh at  
this sight.

The warlock was enveloped in Alec's big, old and warm hoodie and  
refused to get out of it while his boyfriend was stuck in his tight  
shirt and pants that didn't want to go up.

 

 

VII // totally inaccurate.

"That's not how you kill a demon."

"Alec, it's a movie made by mundanes. Of course they don't know how to  
kill a demon."

"But that's stupid and totally inaccurate."

Magnus snorted. "You're cute when you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Hey, you two, shut up!" a man in the lower seats shouted.

Alec pouted.

 

 

VIII // escar-what?

"I can't believe you can't say it. Isn't your mother french?"

"Yeah, she is, but she only taught me a song, Magnus!"

Magnus grinned. "C'mon, say it with me. Es-car-got."

"Maybe it was better to go to Taki's. I can pronounce -almost- every  
dish there."

"I won't take you to Taki's for our anniversaries. Like ever."

Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"There's still the problem that I can't understand a fucking word on  
this menu."

 

 

IX // go to bed, you're like a five years old.

Magnus and Alec had this tradition that every Friday night they would  
stay awake all night, cuddle and watch cartoons while eating cereals  
from the box (much to Jace's chagrin).

It began when the shadowhunter confessed that he didn't know what a  
Disney was. Magnus couldn't live with that.

 

 

X // you're an idiot but I love you so.

Introducing Alec to Harry Potter was a big, huge mistake. He said that  
Albus Dumbledore would beat him everytime.

"Are you even serious?!"

"No, I'm Alec."

Magnus didn't know if he was proud or annoyed: probably a bit of both.

"Stop being a sassy child and come here to kiss me before I pin you to  
this damn bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my first english Malec and to my first work here! As usual, this is for my personal Magnus ~  
> Please, keep in mind that english is not my first language.  
> Disclaimer: TMI is not mine......yet. The prompts used are from tumblr user kierensimon.


End file.
